The present invention relates to a device for the unloading of flat objects consisting of a flat, relatively rigid center part and an elastically deformable circumferential part from a magazine in which they are stacked on one another.
It is the object of the invention to provide a device of this type, whereby the unloading of individual objects is assured reliably with the smallest effort possible.
In the detailed following description of a preferred embodiment, the invention is described in connection with an automatic printing device for disk like print masters. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is suitable not only for the unloading of masters of this type from a master magazine, but also for the discharge of any other flat object from any other magazine or the like.